


The Unevolved

by Cyclone, nethowin



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family, Foul Language, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, mature content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyclone/pseuds/Cyclone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nethowin/pseuds/nethowin
Summary: It's a hard life for a riolu, living in a big city in a small apartment. I hated that life. That was what, my third broken home before my story began? Sinnoh was my home and I plan to see it. Hopefully.





	1. One Christmas Ago

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: The following story contains foul language, violence, and may or may not get into sensitive subjects.
> 
> Reader discretion is advised.

"Santa, I don't know if you're real or not, but if you are, and can hear me-" Tears began flooding my eyes. I tried to hold it back but the more I spoke, the more I wanted to wish to the big man, and the less I could see. My tears were even staining the worn cloth of the Santa doll. It was then that my voice cracked, even through whispers and whimpers. "All I-i want, is to evolve. That's it, nothing more." I shoved the doll in my face, eyes shut tight; it seemed to squeeze the tears out. "I'll give anything for it!"

" _Cheetie_ ," Lisa called me with an authoritative voice from her bed. Like I gave two shits. All it did was add onto the pile of hatred I had exclusively for her. "Go to bed!" she yelled.

I nearly ripped Santa's head off before I growled and chucked it away, hitting the other end of my small cage with a decent clang. Lisa's bed was still. The lazy bitch didn't bother putting in the effort to scold me, but I knew she was mad, which was satisfying. My tears ceased but were now hardened into my fur. I pulled in my legs, hugging them close. I knew it was a long shot, but at least a wish was better than none.

But I think I ran out of tears. It was hard to believe she was the nicest kid when she first met the most stuck up riolu I was. I wonder what happened? Was it the partying? Drugs? Alcohol? The poor excuse of parents? All of the above? Not sure who stuck the stick up her ass but I'm glad it was there; gave me more motivation to shove crap in her purse. Oh and I'm not talking about mine. Ever see the neighbour's arcanine eat chocolate? Yeah... that's reserved for only the most privileged. Good thing I know where Lisa's guilty pleasure stash is.

I think it was when I started shivering that I got under my sheet and laid down on the hard bottom plastic, curled in a fetal position. Even then I was shaking, trying to sleep.

Maybe the fat man dressed in red will steal me away. At least his elves won't be taller than me; I'd be able to kick their ass. But that was just a dream. Wish my whole life was a dream.

Sadly nothing changed that night.

* * *

Let me start over: I don't really have a name, but those beings on two feet call me Cheetie. I _hate_ that name. I tried pounding it out of their thick skulls but nothing does the trick. All I've ever known were the metal bars of the adoption centre; being given up, adopted, given up, adopted, given up... you get the point. The home I was in was a temporary shelter to me. I couldn't care less where I went.

But I will say that was the longest time I've been in one place. It was at least five years. When they adopted me, they were your typical happy family with one child.

I don't know what happened. I kinda blame myself actually. The father turned to some illegal stuff, the once cute daughter that put up with me grew up around party-goers, while the mother tried her best to keep them together. Eventually, we all hated each other, but we had to live together.

It didn't last.


	2. Family Time

"I'm you're fucking mother! You don't talk to me that way! You get back here this instant! I'm not finished with you, you skank! I never raised you to be one!"

"I'm finished with you!" Lisa screamed before slamming the door, locking it. I was sitting atop her favourite pillow when she shoved me aside to scream her lungs out into it. I died laughing a little on the inside; she probably didn't notice the smell yet.

I picked up the four month old issue of PokeLife I was reading off the floor and made for my cage. So rude.

Y'know, their sumo fighting sessions don't come as a surprise anymore. About every few days or so a rematch would commence, not that I liked watching or anything. Which I do. And I don't call it a sumo match for nothing. I mean they're not all fat but go outside every once in a while... damn. That time around though, they're lungs did all the hard work; there's no entertainment in that.

Oh, a ninetails! The main pages were various types of trainers that made the cut to be named 'most sexy trainers alive'. It was a bunch of bullshit but it was nice to look at from time to time. The ninetails looked really sleek but its trainer... she had legs for days. I mean, you'd need a — what do you call those machines that go up and down? But more on its side? — escalade? Escade? I don't know. And her hair, might as well actually be a bowling ball. I laughed. And the ninetails are the pins. I bursted out laughing again, falling over.

I heard the bed shuffle and not a second later, "shut up Cheetie!" My eyes shot open just as the magazine was yanked from my paws, too quickly to fight back. I glared that same look of hatred she gave me before she did something I didn't see coming, from past experience. Lisa locked my cage shut and threw it across the room with me inside. "You stupid riolu!" I think I hit the ceiling, which was a world record, then the wall, then finally the floor. It all happened so fast. Before I was able to compose myself, a fluid came rushing out my throat, landing on the carpet through the bars. Obviously it was painful, and my body ached, bad. But something else felt off, literally. I instantly found out when I tried to push myself up. To put it simply, I couldn't. My right arm was dangling, out of its socket.

Finally, I freaked out.

I screamed my heart out, probably covered in blood I threw up, stuck on my side.

"Don't touch my stuff!"

Someone banged hell against the door. "Lisa! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" her mom yelled, struggling to come to my aid. It rarely happens. "Tim!"

My cry of plea cracked and dwindled to the point I thought I'd go mute. And while stupidly trying to get up on all fours only to fall again, Lisa's parents managed to break the door open.

"Get out!" Lisa screamed before I heard a bitch slap commence. Wish I could've actually seen that, and take a picture for good memories sake. I'm assuming Lisa was the one who was on the receiving end since it was dead silent after that.

I lifted an eyelid for a split second but only saw, and heard, the beam of a Pokéball taking me away to dreamland.

I hated dreamland.

* * *

 

I hated trips to the Pokémon Centre too, just as much if not more; it smelled like old people and the workers don't care all that much about us Pokémon coming in. They act like they care but they just want to get paid under that fake smile of theirs. Worst of all, they forced me to stay awake while shoving my arm back into place. The twisted dreams I'll have after watching that... makes me shiver just thinking about it.

At least I was given a candy on a stick afterwards, cherry flavoured. One thing about a dislocated arm, was the stupid cast I had to wear for a week. One whole week! If it were a cut, or a bruise, or a headache, I'd spent my time inside my Pokéball, which I wouldn't have minded. Instead, I'm stuck inside a glass egg-looking bed thing, let out to walk around outside twice a day, examinations every waking hour, and given three tiny meals fit for baby. I still didn't understand why they kept taking my blood every day, with needles as big as a beedrill.

And not once did someone visit me! Selfish bastards. I hate every single one of them.

Well, it was nearing bed time on day six and I was getting bored. I jerked the glass open with the strength of my legs and hopped out. "Jealous much Mr. Maggy?" I slyly told the magnemite in the egg next to mine with a sneer. It continued to stare into my soul like it had since I got there as I reached the door. Creepy ball.

One small jump later and I opened the door into the bright hallway. I peeked out and, empty. It was home-time for everyone except the night people anyway. The roof wasn't hard to reach, surprisingly. I didn't think a small Pokémon Centre would have stairs, at all.

I found a nice spot under a satellite dish and sat down, breathing in the cool night air. The sky was clear and the stars were beautiful, even through the orange glow of city lights. I closed my eyes, listening soundly. The leaves rustling, traffic of the highway, police sirens, and... the sudden bass of a beat from downtown. I sighed, opening my eyes with a frown. Seriously? This late a night? Totally ruined the mood.

Maybe... I should just run away. Not that anyone would care if I did. My eyes fell and I hugged my legs as best I could with a robot arm. Should I?

A loud explosion stole my interest and I looked at the bright lights in the sky in awe, before they disappeared. Fireworks? What were they celebrating? As long as there were more, I quickly didn't care. It was almost as beautiful as the stars... almost.

"Cheetie?"

Fuck.


	3. One of Those Days

You know those days where you just want everyone to leave you alone, but they don't? Today was one of those days. I was grumpy, my arm still ached, and most of all, I was tired. Oh and did I say grumpy?

Last night might as well been a sleepless night because Lisa's mom was drinking from dusk till dawn, in her room, where my cage now was, playing loud sappy love songs. I'll never be able to get country music out of my mind.

I hate country music. With a passion.

As soon as I learn to make an aura ball, I'm shoving it straight up into the ass of the next person who plays country music. And I mean it.

But it's amazing what coffee can do to a hangover; she was up and at it that morning after only sleeping for one hour. It's not like I could nap either, not on a weekend where everyone, except the deadbeat dad that's never here, is around. Someone's gotta be drowning someone else out in noise. This time it was Lisa's mom and the tv. Also, her sister was here so my ears bled from the mountain of gossip they talked about. I had to sit on the carpet, against the wall where my blanket was, because, y'know, two whales can't fit on one couch. Yeah, they were pushing their limits.

It was a small couch, I'll give 'em that.

"Where's your Pokémon? Don't you have one?"

My ears twitched. Ugh, I'd rather not; I don't have the energy. I hugged my legs and tightened into the corner between the couch and the wall as much as I could.

"Don't know. Check beside you, on the floor," answered Lisa's mom, not bothering to check _herself_. Sure enough, the lady practically rolled herself and saw me. I started growling. Like I said: no sleep.

" _Cheetie_ ," was the stern warning I got as her sister reeled back, forcing me to stop. I tested her before. Know what I got? Two weeks of a shock collar. There's actually burn scars still on my neck, might be hard to see now, but they're there. Plus I spent most of that time inside my cage eating nothing but dollar store Pokémon food and water. Might as well have been cardboard.

I'll pass, thank you. And the sister finally gained the courage to lift me up into her lap.

Kill me.

"She's so cute. How old now?"

"Umm, almost ten I think," the queen bee answered for me, taking a punch to my pride.

She held me up under my arms while I gave her the stink eye, ears flat to the sides. The lady actually looked like a watermelon in that dress. Kinda funny to look at.

"Don wants a rattata. I always thought they were more gross-looking."

Queen Bee sighed while flipping through the channels. "She's a riolu dear."

"And don't you forget it," I said, surprising the watermelon. "Now put me down."

But she just laughed, annoyingly. "Aww," she awww-d before proceeding to pin me into a submissive hug, squishing my face in one sweaty place I did _not_ want to be. Ensue gagging...

If I was good for something, I would be good at it with my legs; I can run and jump for days. I didn't want to place a foot on each of her saggy boobs but she never gave me a choice! And it wasn't my fault it hurt, she had it coming to her. Before I knew it, I was safely on the carpet again and back in my corner. Ensue watermelon bitching.

"Nobody told you to pick her up. Just leave her," Lisa's mom encouraged, satisfying me. For a pain in my ass, she _can_ come to my rescue, sometimes.

And this kids, is where we come to the most interesting part of my day. Remember the deadbeat dad that I never see? He happened to come home later that evening while I was sleeping in my cage. Guess what woke me up? Yup, yelling, _more yelling._ I sighed, curling myself under the blanket.

"THE FUCK MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN WALK IN AND OUT ANY TIME YOU WANT?"

"I live here! I don't see your lazy ass working! Do you WANT to live on the street?!"

"You're probably off fucking those whores with Darrell aren't you? AREN'T YOU?!"

Ughhhh. I _really_ wish I could wear Lisa's noise cancelling headphones. All I did was cover my ears with my paws. _Like that helped._ I lifted the edge of my blanket and peeked at Lisa's closed door under the covers. Wonder what she thought of all this, what she wished she could do? Maybe she just stopped caring.

The best part came about fifteen minutes later when the front door slammed before Queen Bee marched into the bedroom and collapsed onto her bed. I expected her to scream into a pillow until her lungs collapsed but it was all sobs. Lisa must have thought that was the perfect opportunity to ditch since she escaped her room, jacket and all, and left. Now it was my turn. I grinned and escaped my cage into the living room. Lisa's mom was a wreck and she was going to be that way at least till morning; that left everyone else gone.

The tv was all mine! Ahhh, it was nice to have the couch to myself too. I guess it was too much paradise for me because I fell asleep not long after. It was nice while it lasted.


	4. Enough Sleep For One Lifetime

You know one thing that'll piss me right off? When I'm shaken or yelled awake from a nice sleep.

That's exactly what Queen Bee did. And I hated her for it.

"Cheetie get off the fuckin' couch! How many times do I need say it!"

Let me rephrase that. She didn't shake me awake, she _threw_ me awake. I was lucky enough to realize the wooden floor of the hallway was about to have a riolu face imprint in it if I didn't stop myself. I still ended up scraping my knees a little before I slid to a stop.

"Go to bed!" she demanded from the living room, pointing out the window. She reeked of alcohol, _bad_. It took me a second to realize it was still dark outside. "Now!"

I hissed which I knew would intimate her before heading for my cage. I could hear her questioning herself why they adopted me in the first place. That was ok, I didn't like them either. I'd be much happier back at the PAC(Pokemon Adoption Centre for those who've never been), or even better, in the wild.

But I would have never believed you if you told me.

And what came next, well… Let's just say it still haunts my dreams to this very day.

I never found out what the deadbeat dad did for a living, but I knew it wasn't good. Strange men would wait in their cars outside the apartment until either, one, Queen Bee saw them or two, the deadbeat was home.

But I had this feeling, it was almost foul; I could sense it if they were close enough. It wasn't an evil feeling, more of… I don't know. People are filled with complex emotions that I never thought were possible. Yet I have no choice but to sense them.

It was what woke me up that night.

I'm assuming the door was locked when the two men broke in extremely early that morning. Then again, I wouldn't have been surprised if it wasn't locked properly given how drunk she was.

I remember not dreaming that night, but I don't remember Queen Bee locking my cage before she fell asleep. I guess that would have been possibly her second mistake. She screamed and cried with a cloth and a hand blocking her mouth when that sour feeling woke me up, faint outlines of bodies fighting against each other in a distorted rhythm; I cursed myself and that family I lived with for knowing what that actually was.

I was in tears when I witnessed it, fear burned into my aching heart as I pinned myself in the furthest spot of the cage. Each second, I wished it was only Lisa's father, as bad as that sounds, as wrong as that sounds.

How mistaken I was.

Her muffled screams soon went silent while I tried my damndest to hold my whimpers. The outlines went still. I feared Queen Bee was dead as I watched a man carry her limp body out of the dark room, passing by another figure.

"Had your fun?"

"Hmmf, time to leave."

The two were silent. I closed my eyes, attempting the impossible to hold back the growing terror scarred into my soul. I heard a lighter for a split second.

"What about her Pokémon?" I went into shock.

" _What_ Pokémon," the other said, leaving.

I've had plenty of time to think what he used for a weapon since then, but the best theory I have was that he took the long bar that hung the window curtains and snapped it.

I was trapped and he laughed. I should have opened my eyes…

The bar was slid through the grid of my cage rammed into my chest clean through, pinning me to the floor. He laughed. The pain. That… _sensation_. The mere thought makes me sick to my stomach each and every single time. I struggled trying to remove it until I couldn't any longer.

I remember it being so dark.

The blood came rushing up when I coughed and everything blurred. When the fire began, that's when he left.

I don't remember much after that…

The whole apartment was on fire when a fireman found me, how horrible I must have looked.

I died for a total of thirty-seven seconds at the Pokémon Centre.

For the other four years… well, I might as well already been dead.

* * *

It was on a late, stormy night when I woke up; a night I'll never forget. When I opened my eyes for the first time, it was like I was given a second chance at life; a second chance to start over, if I fought and believed hard enough.

I wanted to believe that that hospital bed was where Cheetie the riolu died, and my second chance began. Guess that was too much to ask for.

My blurry eyesight cleared up after a while, thank Arceus, but I couldn't hear shit all. And my ears were ringing. I had no idea where I was or how I got there. It looked like a Pokémon Centre, with all the torture equipment everywhere and that horrible sanitation smell, but without the crowded rooms of Pokémon. Also, the bed I was in was massive, like it was meant for a person; the only bed in the dimly lit room.

I was seconds from having a heart attack when I realized there was a person in the room, albeit sleeping in a chair with her head on a table. It thankfully wasn't Lisa, that I knew for sure, but a girl no older than fifteen. I had no idea who she was at the time. Let's just say she was someone who I meant the whole world to. I wouldn't have left if I knew just why she was there. But I'm stupid, I'm careless, and impatient.

Moving was like trying to shovel snow in a blizzard, very hard. I wanted no part of my old family, so I dedicated that night to escape in case they found out I was awake. I thought, maybe that girl was connected to Lisa in some way shape or form, which gave myself more than enough motivation to leave.

When I _did_ manage to sit up, I noticed just outside the room was a bright hallway. My heart jolted when I saw a person pass by the window. I wasn't staying. I pulled whatever lifeless tubes and lines from my arms before falling to the hard white floor. Of course, I collapsed the second I landed. And it hurt, bad. I had to shut myself up from growling in case I woke up the girl. Stupid me thought I couldn't go out the front door, so I made for the window which, luckily, was furthest away from her.

I hesitated when I reached it, using the glass to support myself. You could see the rain falling sideways it was so windy, heavy rain too. Mind you, I was weak and shaking from the _long_ nap I just had. But you know, stupid me; I wasn't staying. I was lucky the girl didn't wake up when I opened the small, square window from the rain and wind that blew in. That was the second time I hesitated. Holy shit, you should have seen how long of a way down that was. It was at least a thirty-story drop.

I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes. The memory alone of my past somehow got me outside, on the narrow ledge. I hugged that cement wall like my life depended on it, which by that point, I'd call it my own parent. The rain pounded on my fur and the wind tried pushing me off. I looked back, thanking Arceus that no adult would be able to fit through that small window even if they tried.

The biggest question I asked myself at that point was: now what?

Further along the building, was the emergency stairs that led all the way down. The only thing was that it was around a couple corners, in and out. I swallowed hard. I had nothing to lose.

The first few steps were the hardest, the rest were cake, I guess; wish I had cake that night after what I went through. The ledge was heaven, those emergency stairs were hell. I'm not saying the skinny ledge was easy, one wrong gust of wind and there would have been riolu soup all over the ground, but those stairs… my muscles screamed near the bottom; I was on all paws, taking each little stair at a time.

I slipped on the final flight of stairs that met the ground when there was weight on it, crashing down onto the puddled cement while the stairs lifted back up. Not sure how long I laid there crying, aching, and in pain. Lisa never had the guts to do what I did; escape her home. And it was far easier for her. All she did was bitch and take her anger out on me. That's why I had to continue… move on.

I knew I was at the back of the building, but I had no idea where _here_ was. A cargo van pulled in and I hid behind a dumpster immediately. The driver hurried out and retrieved a box out of the back, leaving the door open as he went inside the building. That was my way out.

It took all the strength I had left to push myself into the back of the van and into a large cardboard box of crap I didn't know or cared about. I ended up finding out later that the crap inside those boxes were food for different hospitals, and I completely ruined a whole box by rolling around in it and sleeping. The driver eventually came back and we soon hit highway speed while he played loud music throughout the night. It wasn't country music, don't worry, the driver was safe.

Thankfully, we never stopped until the next morning. I _really_ had no idea where we were, and it scared me.


End file.
